Catching the fire of freedom
by Melissa hearts fiction
Summary: My version of what Katniss does after the end of catching fire. One thing I've always loved is how katniss always stands up for what she believes is right. This is what Katniss does to take control of her own destiny. she is sick and tired of being a pawn in the game of the Capitol and the rebellion, she takes her fate into her own hands.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic so its probably not very good. Therefore, all reviews would be massively appreciated! ****Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes.** xxx

* * *

"Katniss," Gale says softly. I recognize that voice. It's the same one he uses to approach a wounded animal before he delivers a death blow. I instinctively raise my hand to block his words but he catches it and holds on tightly.

"Don't," I whisper.

But gale is not one to keep secrets from me. "Katniss, there is no district twelve."

I roll over to try and block out the pain that burns through my veins, far worse than any drug the traitorous Haymitch can give me. District 12 is gone. Peeta is gone. Everyone has betrayed me. I am alone.

"Just go," I whimper to gale. Haymitch was wrong when he said I couldn't make plans. For, already I am shrugging of my drug induced stupor. I plan begins to form in my mind. With nothing left to live for life seems a waste. In death I will find freedom and peace. With their mockingjay gone how will their revolution live? Rebellion only causes death and pain. Haymitch will never again have the power to decide who should live or die. Peeta's fate will never be repeated. I am ready. For once I will choose my own destiny. I will die; for life…

It is hours before Gale leaves. I have recovered my tiny, inconspicuous, mocking jay pin- the essential tool to my plan. Ironic really, a mocking jay that will end _the_ mocking jay. I rip the tubes from my arm, my ghostly, pale skin tearing like paper. Instantly, alarms pierce my ears, the agonising sound like screaming jabber jays. I sprint across the hospital room and pic the lock with my hair pin. I wiggle it insistently, but lock remains sealed. What seems like hours later the lock eventually clicks open. I dash outside. I am free. Or so I thought….

Three guards race into the corridor. They are armed… with a syringe? Do they know nothing? I am Katniss Everdeen, the cold, vicious victor of the hunger games, and my mid is made up: I will escape! Do they really think they can stop me with a syringe? My nightmares and my crushing guilt for my seemingly endless murders stopped when I found out Peeta was gone. If the 'good' guys could decide a boy's life was worthless, then what is the life of 3 insignificant guards? My life had become meaningless to me, so _their_ life is nothing to me. They will die!

My eyes grow cold and hard, like thunderous clouds from and emerald storm. I leap. Milliseconds before collide into the first guard, I kick out my foot. It rams into his face, crushing his nose , his face explodes into a fountain of red blood, as his face folds in on itself, obliterating his brain. One down, two to go. I lunge for the first one syringe, in the same instant it is clasped in my hand he winds _his_ hands around _my_ throat. My lungs feel like they are about to burst, grey dots dance in my vision. I'm going to faint, my mind whispers to me frantically. Seconds before I black out I wriggle my hand free and into motion, lightning fast i stab a deadly dose of tranquillizer into his veins. His constricting grip loosens and he slumps on the floor… dead. I'm running out of time, more guards will be on their way soon. The third guard trembles as he hesitantly grasps a gun directed at my heart. Poor man, he doesn't want to shot a 'girl' with his hesitation he has already sealed his own doom. I slip gracefully to the ground and slide swiftly across the floor. Stopping in front of the guard, I lash out with my foot, bringing him tumbling to his knees. I grab his gun and turn it towards his own heart. Unflinching I squeeze the trigger. Three down, none to go.

From my last visit to the dining room, where my failed attempt at killing Haymitch occurred, I remember the large glass window overlooking the desolate landscape beneath the hover craft. That is my destination. A map of how to get there is firmly imprinted on my brain; it's just one corridor away from my 'cell'. Surprisingly I do not encounter any guards on my race towards the dining room, they probably expected me to run straight to Haymitch's suit and have another attempt at murdering him. Fools. I was never that stupid.

Once again, the dining room is also empty. I head straight for the window. I retrieve my mocking jay pin, Effie and Haymitch had the tip reinforced with diamond, for protection, he had said, for beauty, she had said. However, I was using it for an entirely different purpose –escape. There was only one thing stronger than the bullet proof glass of the hover graft: diamond. I pushed the diamond tip into the glass and grabbed a gold cup to hammer the pin through the glass. Crash. The glass cascaded down around me, falling in sharp shards of glass, like a deadly waterfall.

Haymitch, Finnick and Plutarch burst into the room as the last shard of glass crashed to the floor. "No Katniss!" Haymitch screamed. But they were too late. I smile a smug, empty smile. Then I jump…

* * *

**What do you think? Should i continue? Any reviews would be really great. Thanks if you have managed to read this far! xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry this chapter is so short but i think the next part of the story needs its own chapter. Will try and my my next chapter longer, sorry again and thanks!xxx**

* * *

I'm falling. I plummet through the air, icy fingers of wind strike me. Howls fill my ears, the screaming voice of the wind, accompanied by my own chorus of exhilarated screams. Fire explodes around me and slices through the air, like the fiery breath of a terrifying dragon. Debris and rubble catapults through the sky like thousands of dead, dark shooting stars. I'm falling through a dying world: District 11.

My mind flashes back to the 75th hunger games, after I'd shot my final arrow of destruction, destroying the arena in an explosion of electrical flames. Falling now, is so similar, I can almost taste the memory of the acrid taste of burning steel. I fall closer to the ground, praying for death. I impact against the frozen ground….. And just like last time, death has eluded me.

Blood gushes from my burst veins, flowing in river of blood, like the bloody tears I never got to shed. _I have to get up_, my mind murmurs urgently to me. I stager to my shattered feet. I hear the loud shrieking of the hovercraft, as it swerves down towards me, if they capture me I will never be free.

Then I spy my path to freedom. A vast, untouched expanse, an emerald speck in the distance, nature indifferent by the whims and wars of insignificant humans. It's a forest: lush green pines towering into the clouds; aromatic, twisting ferns coil around each other like friendly, emerald snakes, twigs and roots are weaved together in an untameable nest. It is home and it beckons me.

I lurch in the direction of the forest, my steps are feeble and wobbly. I blunder forward, armed with more energy, because as I fell to my '_death,' _my life really did flash before my eyes and I saw something worth living for –hope. The hope of peace, but my peace is not a world free of war (that is far too much to ask for) my peace comes from Peeta, his unconditional love is the only freedom and peace I will ever know. So I will find him and I will save him!

However, yet again, what I want eludes me. For in my wake drips a trail, just like Hansel and Gretel and their ingenious breadcrumbs, I leave a trail as I stumble through the forest, only mine is a trail of sinister blood. A trail leading my enemies straight to me. My life is no fairy tale, it's a nightmare…

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please review! xxx**


End file.
